Du nouveau à la Toho !
by Zebna
Summary: Maki Akamine décide de quitter l'île où elle a grandit pour terminer sa scolarité au lycée de la Toho, en ville. Elle y retrouve une vieille connaissance : Mark Landers. Mais il semblerait qu'il soit trés différent de lorsqu'il était sur l'île.
1. Chapitre 1  Une nouvelle venue

Maki Akamine est une jeune fille qui sort de l'ordinaire. Sportive, compétitrice et obstinée, elle est un vrai garçon manqué. Depuis son enfance, Maki a pratiqué de tous les sports. Equitation, volley-ball, badminton, basket-ball, football… Mais celui qu'elle préfère et dont elle est tombée amoureuse c'est le softball. Maki lance une balle de softball avec toute son énergie et toute sa rage de vaincre. Elle a grandi sur l'île d'Okinawa, au large des côtes japonaises. Mais si elle veut pouvoir jouer au softball dans le milieu professionnel, elle ne pouvait pas rester sur cette île isolée. Elle a donc dû quitter sa famille pour venir terminer ses études dans un nouveau lycée, à Tokyo. Titulaire d'une bourse d'étude, elle a réussi à intégrer le lycée Tohô et s'apprête à commencer sa première journée dans ce nouveau monde.

C'était le dernier jour des vacances d'été. Demain commence une nouvelle année scolaire. Maki devra apprendre à se faire de nouveaux amis mais malheureusement, elle sait aussi qu'elle se fera des ennemis également.

Maki devait venir au lycée un jour avant les autres élèves car elle devait d'abord s'installer au pensionnat du lycée. Comme sa famille vivait toujours à Okinawa et qu'un appartement coûtait trop cher, elle a préféré s'inscrire au pensionnat du lycée. De plus tous les élèves qui font partie d'une équipe sportive du lycée sont obligés d'être pensionnaires pour suivre les entraînements du soir. Maki souhaitant vraiment faire un sport au lycée s'est donc tout naturellement inscrite au pensionnat.

Elle arriva donc au lycée en fin d'après-midi avec son énorme valise et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée où une cinquantaine d'élèves attendaient déjà. Elle remarqua vite que la plupart se connaissaient déjà entre eux. Si ils faisaient déjà partie des équipes sportives du lycée c'était normal. Mais elle qui était nouvelle ne connaissait personne, et s'isole un peu dans un coin.

Soudain une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, habillée d'un tailleur noir, les cheveux bruns attachés en un chignon, sortit d'une pièce voisine et se rendit dans le hall d'entrée où attendaient les futurs-pensionnaires. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le hall, tous les élèves se tournèrent vers elle, silencieux. La femme en question grimpa sur une petite estrade et réclama l'attention de tous : **« Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Je vous prierai de bien vouloir cesser tout bavardage et de m'écouter attentivement. Comme le savent la plupart d'entre vous, je suis Mme Smith, proviseure de ce lycée. Je vais vous annoncer les répartitions des chambres pour le pensionnat. Je vous épargnerai le discours de bienvenue et le règlement intérieur. Vous y aurez droit demain avec vos camarades externes. Bien, sans perdre de temps, nous allons commencer par la répartition des chambres garçons. »**

Maki, toujours un peu en retrait, n'écoutait qu'à moitié la répartition des garçons. Elle n'était pas concernée. Elle remarqua néanmoins qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de pensionnaires garçons que filles. Près de 40 garçons et à peine une vingtaine de filles. Il est vrai que des filles sportives, c'est de moins en moins courant. Soudain elle sortit de sa réflexion lorsqu'elle entendit la proviseure annoncer la répartition de la chambre n°9 : **« La chambre n°9 sera composée de Ed Warner, Eddie Bright, Danny Mellow et Mark Landers ».** Lorsque Maki entendit le dernier nom, elle tourna immédiatement la tête vers le groupe de garçons qui s'avançaient alors en direction de l'estrade. Elle aperçut d'abord un garçon qui devait avoir environ son âge, grand, avec de longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient le long de son dos et une casquette noire.

**« Les casquettes sont interdites à l'intérieur, Monsieur Warner ! »** dit la proviseure.

Le garçon ôta alors con couvre-chef. Il était suivi d'un autre garçon du même âge, aux cheveux châtains coupés court. Ce garçon là était aussi de grande taille. _Tous des géants dans ce lycée ?_ se demanda Maki. Avec eux il y avait aussi un garçon de taille plus petite, aves les cheveux coupés en brosse. Et enfin, et c'est ce qui marqua Maki, le dernier du groupe était un garçon assez imposant, brun et à la peau bronzée. Il imposait le respect par sa démarche et semblait le leader du quatuor qui venait de s'avancer. Elle le reconnut immédiatement : Mark Landers.

Mark était venu passer quelques temps sur l'île d'Okinawa afin de perfectionner sa technique au football. Maki et lui avaient sympathisés là-bas. Il s'était même inspiré d'un de ses lancers au softball pour créer son nouveau shoot. Maki se souvient surtout du pari stupide qu'elle lui avait lancé : si elle gagnait sa compétition au softball, il accepterait de sortir avec elle. Mais voilà, elle n'a pas gagné cette compétition, et de plus elle n'avait jamais revu Mark depuis jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Maki se réjouit à l'idée de revoir son ami. Elle se promit de passer lui dire bonjour pendant la soirée. Elle mémorisa son numéro de chambre : numéro 9 !

Mark ne la vit pas et se dirigea avec les trois autres garçons vers les dortoirs pendant que Mme Smith commençait à répartir les quelques filles dans leurs chambres. Maki reporta donc son attention sur ce que disait la proviseur.

**« Chambre n°11 : Helena Rowings, Jenny Briggs, Lio Tsuki et Maki Akamine. »**

Maki se créa un chemin entre les élèves afin de rejoindre l'estrade. Elle arriva en même temps que trois autres filles de son âge qui semblaient déjà se connaître puisqu'elles sont arrivées en souriant et en riant ensemble. Elles adressèrent toutes les trois un sourire chaleureux à Maki qui le leur rendit. Puis elles se dirigèrent toutes les quatre vers les dortoirs afin de s'installer.

Sur le chemin du dortoir, les filles se présentèrent toutes à Maki.

**"Salut, moi c'est Jenny. Jenny Briggs. Mais tu peux m'appeler Jen. Tu es nouvelle c'est ça ?"** demanda la plus grande des trois filles qui avait de longs cheveux dorés attachés en une queue de cheval.

**- Euh… oui. Je m'appelle Maki.**

**- Enchanté Maki ! Moi c'est Helena,** dit la fille de petite taille aux cheveux bruns ondulés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules.

**- Tu viens d'où Maki ?** demanda la dernière des trois filles, dont les cheveux châtains en bataille formaient presque une crinière.

**- Euh… de l'île d'Okinawa.**

**- Trop bien. Au bord de la mer, avec le soleil, la plage et tout le reste. Pourquoi tu es partie ?** continua la fille à la crinière.

**- Oh bordel Lio, tu peux pas être un peu moins curieuse !** s'énerva Jenny.

**- Non mais il n'y a pas de problèmes,** dit Maki. **Je suis partie parce que je veux faire du sport mon métier et que sur l'île, c'était un peu isolé par rapport au reste du pays. C'est tout. **

Les filles continuèrent à parler jusqu'à arriver dans leur chambre. Il y avait un lit superposé et deux lits simples. Lio prit le lit du haut et Helena le lit du bas pour le lit superposé. Jenny prit le lit simple près de la salle de bain et Maki celui prés de la fenêtre.

Au même moment dans la chambre n°9, Ed Warner et Eddie Bright se disputaient le lit simple près de la porte d'entrée. Danny Mellow, le plus petit des quatre, tentait de calmer ses deux amis.

**- Tu avais déjà ce lit-là l'année dernière Eddie. Cette année c'est mon tour !** se plaignait Ed Warner, le garçon aux longs cheveux bruns.

**- Justement ça convenait à tout le monde comme ça. Pourquoi tu compliques tout à vouloir changer les plans de chambre ?** répondit Eddie, celui aux cheveux châtains.

**- Je ne complique rien du tout. Je dis juste qu'il faut changer pour une fois !**

**- Les gars calmez-vous, calmez-vous !** dit Danny. **Mark tu peux m'aider ?**

**- Les gars, c'est simple. On va régler le problème ! C'est moi qui décide qui dort où !** dit alors fermement Mark Landers. **Danny et Warner vous prenez le lit superposé. Danny celui du bas et Warner celui du haut. Eddie tu prends le lit simple près de l'armoire. Et en ce qui concerne le lit simple près de l'entrée : ce sera le mien. Pigé ?**

Les garçons ne dirent plus rien et commencèrent à défaire leurs valises. Quand leur capitaine commence à s'énerver, il vaut mieux ne pas le contredire.

Dans la chambre des filles, les discussions n'arrêtaient pas. Maki s'entendaient à merveille avec ses colocataires qui sont très vite devenues ses amies. Maki avait rapidement compris que Jenny était la tête du groupe. Helena était la plus sage et la plus raisonnable. Et Lio était la plus maladroite et la plus drôle aussi. D'après Jenny, Lio est une vraie gaffeuse.

**- Maki, tu as dit que tu voulais bosser dans le monde du sport ?**

**- Oui. Je voudrais passer pro au softball. Mais j'ai pratiqué beaucoup de sport aussi. Mais c'est le softball que je préfère.**

**- Moi je fais du Volleyball !** dit Jenny. **Helena également. Lio par contre fait du badminton.**

**- C'est chouette,** dit Maki en souriant.

**- Eh au fait, tu vas prendre quoi comme sport option Maki ?**

**- Un sport option ?**

**- Oui. Ton sport spécialité c'est le softball. Et après il faut que tu prennes un autre sport en option. Tu auras autant d'entraînement dans l'un que dans l'autre.**

**- Ah. Bah je ne sais pas. Vous prenez quoi vous ?**

**- Nous on prend toutes le football! Jenny est la capitaine de l'équipe. On est toutes les trois dans l'équipe féminine de la Tohô.**

**- Rectification : on est toutes les quatre dans l'équipe féminine ! Si vous prenez foot, alors je le prends également,** rectifia Maki en plaisantant.

Jenny et les autres expliquèrent à Maki que les trois équipes les plus populaires du lycée étaient l'équipe de volleyball, l'équipe de handball et l'équipe de football. Maki ne s'étonna pas de ne pas trouver le softball dans le trio de tête car ce n'était pas encore un sport trop répandu. Mais à l'énonciation de l'équipe de football, Maki se souvient alors de quelque chose, ou plutôt de quelqu'un.

**- Vous connaissez Mark Landers ?** demanda-t'elle.

**- Landers ? Oui bien sûr, tout le monde le connaît. C'est le capitaine de l'équipe de foot. Pourquoi ?**

**- C'est un ami à moi.**

**- Hein ? Mark Landers ? LE Mark Landers ? On parle bien du même ? Du crâneur, prétentieux, égocentrique, égoïste et macho ?** s'étonna Jenny.

**- Euh… eh bien moi je le connais plus calme, plus gentil, plus respecteux et plus doux,** s'étonna Maki.

**- Hahahahaha. Mark Landers doux ? Laisse-moi rire !** se mit alors à rire Lio.

**- C'est le mec le plus dur et le plus brusque que je connaisse. Il a beau être beau, fort et être le capitaine, aucune fille ne tente sa chance avec lui. Il préfère le foot au reste et envoie balader tout ce qui ne concerne pas le foot,** dit Helena. **Moi aussi j'aime bien le foot, mais pas à ce point là.**

**- Vous voulez dire qu'il n'a jamais eu de copine ?** demanda Maki, qui se souvient alors du pari qu'elle avait fait avec Landers sur l'île.

**- Aucune ! Et personne ne tente sa chance ! Par contre ses trois amis Ed Warner, Danny Mellow et Eddie Bright ont plus de succès. Ils sont déjà un peu plus… normaux,** expliqua Jenny.

Maki n'en revenait pas. La description que les filles faisaient de Mark ne correspondait en rien à l'image qu'elle s'était faite de lui sur Okinawa. Mais après il est vrai qu'elle ne l'a connu que pendant quelques semaines alors que les filles le connaissent depuis des années. Mais tout de même, elle avait du mal à croire tout ce que ses amies lui disaient. Elle qui voyait Mark comme un garçon honnête, gentil, protecteur et obstiné, elle entendait là qu'il était en réalité un macho froid, prétentieux, égoïste et presque violent.

Elle décida de ne pas tenir compte des remarques de ses nouvelles amies et de passer dire « bonjour » à Mark malgré tout. Si elle se souvient bien, son numéro de chambre est le 9.

**- Les filles je vais faire un tour. On se retrouve tout à l'heure dans le réfectoire pour le repas ?** demanda t'elle.

**- Ouais pas de problèmes. A tout à l'heure,** lui répondit Jenny.

Maki se dirigea vers les escaliers. En effet, les chambres des garçons étaient toutes au 1er étage, alors que celles des filles étaient au 3eme. Maki descendit donc à l'étage inférieur et commença à chercher la chambre 9. Manque de bol, c'était la dernière chambre du couloir. Lorsque Maki s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte, une voix se fit soudain entendre :

**« Eh toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Les filles n'ont pas accès au couloirs des garçons !»**

Maki se retourna et se retrouva face au garçon à la casquette de tout à l'heure. Il était encore plus grand que ce qu'elle croyait. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui retombaient sur les épaules et ses yeux noirs la regardaient fixement. Maki, gênée, bafouilla quelques mots :

**- Oh désolé. Je… Je voulais juste… Je ne savais pas. Je suis désolé.**

**- Tu es nouvelle toi, non ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Bon, alors on va dire que tu ne le savais pas.**

**- Mais je NE le savais pas !** s'emporta Maki.

**- Ohé doucement. On se calme, on se calme**, rigola Ed Warner. **Ah au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Ed Warner.**

**- Enchanté. Moi c'est Maki Akamine.**

**- Ravi de te connaître Maki. Maintenant si cela ne te dérange pas, il va falloir que tu partes. On va pas tarder à tous sortir pour aller manger, et si on voit une fille dans le couloir, ça va faire du bruit.**

**- Oh. Oui, bien sûr je comprends. Je vais y aller. Ravie de t'avoir rencontré Ed.**

**- Moi de même Maki,** lui répondit le garçon avec un sourire chaleureux. **Il faudra que l'on se revoie un jour.**

Maki sourit et repartit à grands pas. Elle se redirigea vers l'étage des filles pendant qu'Ed rentrait dans sa chambre.

Dans la chambre 9, les garçons commençaient à s'impatienter. Lorsqu'Ed rentra dans la pièce, tous se dirigèrent vers lui.

**- Et bah dis-donc, t'en as mis du temps pour aller chercher les fiches d'inscriptions aux options de cette année,** lui dit Danny.

**- Désolé, mais il y a cette fille qui m'a un peu retardé.**

**- Une fille ? Quelle fille ? Je la connais ? Elle est mignonne ?** commença à s'emporter Eddie.

**- Pas touche ! Je l'ai vue en premier. C'est donc ma proie. Cherche-toi en une autre.**

**- Vous êtes stupides les gars,** se lamenta Mark. **Vous battre pour une fille. On croirait que vous parler d'un morceau de viande.**

**- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Mark. Le jour où toi aussi tu t'intéresseras à la gente féminine, on en reparlera. **

Mark soupira face à l'attitude de ses amis et retourna s'allonger sur son lit.

**- Alors ? Alors ? Elle est mignonne ?** continua Eddie.

**- Ouais ça va. Pas trop mal. Un peu garçon manqué avec ses cheveux mi-longs mais plutôt pas mal. Elle a une paire de…**

**- Ed !** le stoppa Danny.

**- Désolé. Ouais, donc en résumé elle est pas mal. En plus elle est nouvelle. Je pense que je vais lui faire le coup de la visite du lycée et tout le tralala. Maki va craquer à coup sûr !** se pavana le gardien de but de la Tohô.

**- Ah. Elle s'appelle Maki ?** demanda Danny.

**- Oui. Maki Akamine. Elle est…**

**- QUOI ? **

Mark venait de se lever de son lit en bondissant. A l'entente du nom de la jeune fille, il sursauta et faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

**- Comment tu dis qu'elle s'appelle ?** demanda-t-il à Ed.

**- Maki Akamine.**

**- Elle est comment physiquement ? Est-ce qu'elle a les cheveux châtains, mi-longs, les yeux marrons et la peau un peu bronzée.**

**- Euh… oui. Comment tu sais tout ça ?**

**- Je la connais.**

**- Hein ?** s'étonnèrent les trois autres garçons.

**- Elle vivait sur Okinawa à l'époque où je m'y suis entraîné. C'est elle qui m'a aidé à perfectionner mon shoot,** répondit Mark en regardant Ed avec un air suspicieux. **Ed ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je t'interdis de la toucher ! Tu m'entends ? Tu fais tes petits trucs de séducteur avec n'importe qui d'autre, mais elle, tu ne l'approche pas.**

**- Pourquoi mon capitaine ?**

**- Parce qu'elle est beaucoup trop… forte pour toi.**

Warner ne comprit pas vraiment les paroles de son capitaine. La conversation prit fin avec la sonnerie qui annonçait l'heure du repas. Tout les élèves sortirent alors de leurs chambres et se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire au rez-de-chaussée. Les garçons se mêlèrent aux filles et chacun prit place à une table dans la grande pièce qui servait de cantine. Chaque élève avait son plateau avec son repas et chacun s'installait où il le souhaitait. Maki s'installa avec Jenny, Helena et Lio à une petite table à quatre au fond de la salle. De là, elles pouvaient voir tout ce qu'il se passait dans le réfectoire.

**- Tu vas voir Maki ? D'ici on voit tout, et parfois c'est très drôle,** lui chuchota Lio.

**- Eh les filles, regardez !** leur dit Helena. **C'est l'entrée de Monsieur-Jemelapète. Landers se ramène avec toute sa bande de lèche-botte.**

En effet, Mark entra dans le réfectoire avec son plateau, suivi de Danny, Eddie et Ed. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, les filles se retournèrent toute pour les regarder passer. Ed et Eddie en profitaient d'ailleurs un peu. Les garçons avaient tous un regard admiratif envers ceux qui représentaient la fierté du lycée. Mark décida de s'installer à une table un peu isolée, afin de pouvoir manger tranquille. Ils étaient à une dizaine de mètres de la table de Maki. Ed, Eddie et Danny le rejoignirent et ils commencèrent à manger.

**- Bon les gars, vous avez pris quoi comme sport option finalement ?** demanda Danny.

**- Moi j'ai pris le Karaté, comme d'habitude,** lui répondit Ed.

**- J'ai pris natation. Je vais pouvoir voir des filles en maillot de bain toute l'année,** dit Eddie avec un sourire béat sur le visage. **Et toi Danny ? Tu prends quoi ?**

**- J'ai pris Badminton. Et toi Mark ?**

**- Je ne sais pas encore. Je n'ai pas encore rempli ma fiche d'inscription. Je vais réfléchir.**

Du côté des filles, les discussions étaient complètement différentes. Maki n'avait pas quitté le groupe de garçons des yeux depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la pièce. Les filles ne cessaient pas de commérer sur les quatre garçons qui venaient d'entrer.

**- Danny est toujours aussi beau,** soupira Lio.

**- Il te plaît ?** lui demanda Maki.

**- Euh… oui et non. Disons qu'il est très beau, c'est sûr. Mais bon, c'est Danny Mellow quoi. L'un des mecs les plus populaires du lycée. L'inaccessibilité pas excellence.**

**- Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu ne lui as jamais parlé !** lui demanda Helena.

**- Si ! Une fois ! A l'entraînement de foot l'année dernière. J'avais dû lui demander de nous renvoyer le ballon qui était sorti du terrain.**

**- C'est drôle. Ed Warner n'enlèves donc jamais sa casquette ?** demanda Maki aux autres.

**- Non. Ou alors très rarement comme cet après-midi quand la proviseure lui a ordonné. Mais… Mais comment tu sais son nom ?**

**- Hein ? Ah oui, je ne vous ai pas raconté ? Je lui ai parlé il y a quelques minutes. J'étais à l'étage des garçons et je ne savais pas que c'était interdit. Il m'a interpellé et on a un peu discuté.**

**- Haha,** commença à rire Helena. **Il t'a sûrement sorti son numéro du gars sympa qui aide les nouvelles. Il m'a fait pareil quand je suis arrivé ici. Ne te fais pas avoir. Il est un collectionneur de femmes. Entre Eddie et lui, c'est à qui auras le plus de conquêtes.**

**- Oui. Mais Danny est beaucoup plus intelligent,** intervint Lio. **Il a beau être le plus jeune, c'est sûrement le plus mature des quatre.**

**- Mark est loin d'être immature,** justifia Jenny. **Mais il n'est pas encore assez adulte pour se rendre compte que son comportement égoïste est vraiment pitoyable.**

Maki écoutait ses amies avec attention. A chaque fois qu'elles parlaient de Mark, Maki réalisait que finalement elle ne le connaissait pas autant qu'elle le croyait. Les garçons finirent de manger puis se levèrent et s'en allèrent. En partant, Ed jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction des filles et aperçut Maki. Mais cette dernière ne le remarqua pas, elle discutait de l'équipe de football féminine du lycée avec les filles. Et leur expliqua qu'elle préférait jouer au poste de gardien. Jenny fut ravie de l'apprendre car il y la gardienne de l'année précédente avait terminé sa scolarité.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur Tokyo, et tout les élèves internes durent regagner leur dortoir, à contre cœur pour certain. En effet, Eddie avait dû laisser derrière lui deux jeunes filles de première année qui allaient faire natation avec lui.

**- Alala, les nouvelles sont plus belles d'années en années,** dit-il en soupirant.

**- Remet-toi vite,** lui dit Mark d'un ton un peu sévère. **On commence l'entraînement de foot demain aprém. Si tu t'intéresses plus aux filles qu'au foot, alors on peut dire adieu au titre de champions inter-lycées de cette année.**

**- Oui mon Capitaine ! Mais tu sais Mark, cette année on gagnera. Olivier Atton est parti jouer au Brésil. Sans lui, la Nankatsu n'est rien du tout.**

**- La Nankatsu peut-être mais elle n'est pas la seule équipe redoutable du championnat,** lui fit remarquer Danny.

Les garçons rejoignirent leur chambre et se glissèrent tous dans leurs lits respectifs. Avant d'éteindre la lumière de la chambre, Mark demanda :

**- Ed ? **

**- Hum ?**

**- A propos de Maki, on est bien d'accord ?**

**- Oui, oui. Je ne l'approche pas. Et puis de toute façon, ça aurait été impossible ! Elle est amie avec la bande de Jenny Briggs, la capitaine de l'équipe féminine.**

**- Oui. Et alors ?**

**- Bah en fait, il y a une chose que je ne vous ai pas dite en fait. Cet été Jenny et moi, sommes sortis ensemble, mais ça c'est mal terminé. Je l'ai trompée avec une touriste anglaise.**

**- Haha, tu es irrécupérable Ed !** ricana Eddie.

**- Donc je pense que si j'approchai Maki, et que Jenny était à côté, l'ambiance serait pour le moins… tendu.**

Satisfait, Mark fermit les paupières et se laissa gagner par le sommeil. Eddie chuchota alors à Ed :

**- Elle était bonne au moins l'anglaise ? **

**- Oh les gars, fermez vos clapets, bande d'attardés !** s'énerva Dany qui était vraiment exaspéré par l'attitude puérile de ses deux amis. **Et dormez, vous en aurez besoin !**


	2. Chapitre 2  Une rentrée agitée

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves pensionnaires descendirent au réfectoire pour prendre le petit-déjeuner collectif. Maki, qui était une lève-tôt, fut l'une des premières à descendre manger. Quand elle entra dans le réfectoire, il n'y avait presque personne. Quelques élèves étaient assis ensemble à une grande table. Mais Maki ne fit pas attention à eux. Jenny lui faisait de grands signes depuis la table où elles s'étaient installées la veille.

**- Salut Maki ! Alors, bien dormi ?**

**- Comme un bébé ! Et toi ?**

**- Pas trop mal. J'ai juste été réveillé par Lio qui parle dans son sommeil.**

**- Ah bon ? Je ne l'ai pas entendu, je devais être trop fatigué.**

**- Ouais. Elle parlait de maths. C'était comique.**

**- Haha, j'imagine.**

Jenny regarda alors vers le groupe d'élèves qui étaient installés à la grande table et soupira. Son regard était triste et Maki se sentit alors mal à l'aise. Elle tourna la tête pour suivre le regard de son amie et vit alors Ed Warner, entouré d'une bande de garçons plus jeunes, tous aux ordres du gardien de la Toho.

**- Il est pitoyable,** dit Jenny. **Il profite du fait que ça soit des nouveaux au lycée pour leur faire faire toutes les tâches.**

**- Tu parles de Ed ?**

**- Bien sûr. De qui veux-tu que je parle d'autre ? Il est vraiment pitoyable ce mec.**

**- J'ai l'impression que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup.**

**- Nooooon, tu crois ? Je le déteste.**

Maki, voyant que son amie commençait à vraiment s'énerver, préféra changer de sujet. Elle regarda son petit-déjeuner avec dégoût.

**- C'est toujours aussi mauvais le matin ?**

**- Toujours ! Et là encore, ce n'est pas trop mal.**

**- Quelle horreur.**

**- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Mais tu devrais te forcer à manger. On commence les cours avec les externes dans moins d'une demi-heure et on enchaîne immédiatement avec l'entraînement de foot.**

**- Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'on ne mange pas avant d'aller s'entraîner ?**

**- Non, on mange après.**

Maki, dépitée, se leva alors de table avec Jenny et se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée pour voir la composition des classes. En sortant, elles croisèrent Lio et Helena qui venaient de se lever pour aller manger. Elles se donnèrent toute rendez-vous dans le hall.

Dans le hall d'entrée d'ailleurs, il y avait foule. Bien plus que la veille. Les tableaux d'affichages avec la liste des classes étaient inaccessibles pour le moment car trop d'élèves étaient plantés devant. Maki et Jenny attendirent donc patiemment. Maki observait un peu les nouveaux élèves qui n'étaient pas pensionnaires. Un groupe de fille attira son attention.

**- Jenny, qui sont ces filles là-bas, près des toilettes ? Celles qui ont toutes le même tee-shirt avec un ballon de foot.**

**- L'équipe de supportrices de l'équipe de foot masculine. Ce sont des filles qui assistent à tous les matchs et qui crient comme des dégénérées. Elles sont folles ! La grande blonde avec la longue queue de cheval, au milieu du groupe, c'est leur chef. Elle s'appelle Ayumi et c'est la fille la plus stupide que je connaisse. Même Lio est un génie à côté d'elle !**

**- Ah. Bon alors, si j'ai bien compris, ne pas approcher les supportrices. Risques de contagion de débilité profonde. C'est ça ?**

**- Exactement !**

Le tableau d'affichage venait de se libérer. Alors les filles se précipitèrent pour voir leurs classes. Lio et Maki étaient dans la même classe, ainsi que Danny, Eddie et Mark. Jenny et Helena étaient dans une autre classe.

**- Oh non, tout mais pas ça !** s'exclama Jenny.

**- Oh ce n'est pas si grave. On est séparée mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde,** la réconforta Maki. **Helena est avec toi.**

**- Non, non. Ce n'est pas à propos de ça. Je suis dans la même classe que Ed. Ed Warner !**

**- Ah Ed ? Et alors ? Il est où le problème ? Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas beaucoup mais bon, tu ne vas pas en mourir.**

**- Maki… c'est mon ex ! On est sorti ensemble pendant l'été. Mais il a pas pû résister à ses pulsions. Et m'a trompé avec une autre fille.**

**- Oh. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu le détestes. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Si tu l'ignores, il n'y a pas de raisons que cela se passe mal. Enfin j'espère. **

Les filles s'apprêtaient à repartir au pensionnat pour récupérer leurs affaires de classes lorsqu'une main agrippa violemment Maki par l'épaule. La jeune fille se retourna.

**- Mark ?**

**- Bonjour Maki,** lui répondit le capitaine de la Toho.

**- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, tu ne crois pas ?**

**- J'ai dû venir ici pour terminer mes études de sport.**

**- Toujours le softball ?**

**- Toujours !**

**- J'ai vu qu'on était dans la même classe. C'est super, on va pouvoir se voir souvent alors. Tu es aussi au pensionnat j'imagine.**

**- Oui.**

Maki se sentait gênée. Depuis que Mark lui avait adressé la parole, elle sentait tous les regards des filles du groupe de supportrices tournés vers elle. Jenny s'immisça dans leur conversation :

**- Maki, on devrait y aller. On va finir par être en retard. Il faut encore qu'on récupère nos affaires au pensionnat je te rappelle.**

**- Salut Jenny,** dit Mark d'un ton glacial.

**- Salut Mark,** répondit Jenny tout aussi froidement. **Bon Maki, on y va oui ou non ?**

**- Oui, oui j'arrive. A plus tard Mark. On se voit en classe.**

Les deux jeunes filles partirent précipitamment en direction des chambres des pensionnaires. Mark les regarda s'éloigner puis rejoignit Eddie et Danny qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin. Ils partirent tout les trois vers les salles de classe.

Pendant ce temps, Ayumi et les autres supportrices parlaient activement de ce qu'elles venaient de voir.

**- Vous avez bien vu ce que j'ai vu ? Mark Landers a adressé la parole à une nouvelle !**

**- Qui est-elle ?**

**- D'où vient-elle ?**

**- Que lui a-t'il dit ?**

**- Bon les filles !** dit Ayumi d'un ton sévère. **Je veux un rapport complet sur elle à la fin de la journée. Au boulot ! **

Un peu plus tard, chacun était installé sur sa chaise, dans sa salle de cours respective. Helena et Jenny étaient assises au fond de la classe, près de la fenêtre. Ed était juste devant elles, assis à côté d'une fille plutôt vulgaire, vêtue d'une mini-jupe et d'un dos-nu. Jenny furieuse ne dit pas un mot sous le regard amusé d'Helena.

Dans l'autre classe, Lio et Maki étaient assises au troisième rang. Tout au fond de la classe, Eddie, Danny et Mark s'amusaient à lancer des boules de papiers sur leurs camarades de devant. La classe était surexcitée et il y avait un tel boucan qu'on les entendait jusqu'au terrain de football. Leur professeur n'était pas encore là.

**- Lio, c'est toujours aussi bruyant les cours ici ?**

**- Oh non, bien sûr que non. Seulement avec notre professeur. Mr. Nara est quelqu'un de très spécial. Il arrive toujours avec un minimum de 30 minutes de retard. Le temps que la classe retrouve le calme, ça met bien un bon quart d'heure. Fais le calcul !**

**- Euh… Sur une heure de cours, on enlève les 30 minutes de retard, les 15 minutes de retour au calme. Il nous reste un quart d'heure de cours.**

**- Les jours où le prof n'a pas oublié ses affaires bien sûr. Sinon il nous libère.**

**- J'adore ce lycée !**

Les filles discutaient tranquillement tandis qu'Eddie Bright faisait le pitre, debout sur son bureau. Toute la classe l'applaudissait sauf Mark et Danny, désespérés par l'attitude de leur ami. Ils se levèrent alors pour s'approcher de Maki et Lio.

**- Hey Maki !**

**- Salut Mark,** répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire resplendissant.

**- Je profite du fait que le babouin qui me sert d'ami attire l'attention pour prendre de tes nouvelles.**

**- J'espère que tu ne parles pas de moi ?** intervient Danny.

**- Non, d'Eddie bien sûr. Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Bon bref, alors Maki, quoi de neuf sur Okinawa ?**

**- Pas grand-chose,** répondit Maki avec un air ennuyé. **C'est toujours aussi tranquille.**

**- Et ça risque de l'être beaucoup plus maintenant que tu es partie !** répondit Mark en rigolant.

Lio éclata alors de rire face à cette blague. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Mark Landers faire de l'humour. Malheureusement lorsque Lio se met à rire, cela donne un mélange entre un phoque en train de s'étouffer et une chèvre en train de chanter. Tout le monde la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Lio n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de rire. Elle avait ce que l'on appelle un fou-rire.

**- Elle ne devient pas un peu rouge là ?** demanda Danny.

**- Si. C'est normal vous croyez ?** répondit Maki.

A ce moment, un homme plutôt jeune, proche des 26 ans surement, entra en classe en traînant du pied. Dès qu'il pénétra dans la salle, chacun retourna à sa place et Lio retrouva tant bien que mal, son calme. Lorsqu'elle se rassit correctement sur sa chaise, elle vit un petit morceau de papier, plié en 4 devant elle. Elle demanda alors :

**- Maki, c'est toi qui as mis ça sur ma table ?**

**- Non pourquoi ? C'est quoi ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien. Je viens de le remarquer à l'instant.**

Les filles déplièrent le petit morceau de papier et virent alors une inscription écrite rapidement avec un stylo qui marchait plutôt mal : _« Ton rire est vraiment trop craquant. »_

**- Oulala Lio. Mais dis-moi, tu m'avais caché que tu avais un admirateur secret ! C'est qui ?**

**- Alors là, ma vieille, je n'en sais absolument rien du tout !**


	3. Chapitre 3  Disputes et décisions

Les cours se poursuivirent toute la matinée, jusqu'à 10h00. Lorsque la sonnerie du lycée se fit entendre à 10h00, tous les élèves se levèrent d'un seul bond et se ruèrent vers la porte de leur salle de classe. C'était la pause quotidienne. Très vite, les couloirs du lycée furent bondés. Maki suivit Lio qui savait où se trouvaient Helena et Jenny. Elles étaient devant la porte arrière, un peu à l'écart du reste de la foule.

- **Eh les filles, par ici !** cria Helena.

**- Ah vous êtes là.**

**- Bon alors Maki, prête pour ton premier entraînement de football ?** demanda Jenny.

**- Euh… oui, je pense.**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est normal d'avoir le trac au début, mais tu verras l'équipe féminine est cool, elles t'apprécieront.**

**- C'est juste que je stresse tout le temps, même quand je joue au softball, qui pourtant est mon sport favori.**

**- En parlant de ça, on ne t'as pas prévenu ce matin, nos emplois du temps sportifs ont été déposés dans nos chambres,** annonça Helena. **Mais Jenny et toi, vous étiez déjà parties. Bon alors Jenny et moi on a nos entraînements de volley en même temps que toi et le softball, c'est-à-dire le mardi, le jeudi et le vendredi après-midi. Lio a le badminton le lundi, mardi et jeudi soir, au gymnase.**

**- Soir ?** s'interrogea Maki.

**- Oui bien sûr,** répondit Lio. **Je m'entraîne juste après les entraînements de volley et de handball. Il faut attendre qu'ils libèrent le gymnase.**

Les filles se dirigèrent ensembles vers le terrain de foot. Là il y avait déjà une petite troupe. L'équipe masculine était là aussi en plus de l'équipe féminine. Maki aperçut Mark, aux côtés de Danny Mellow et Ed Warner, au premier rang. Tous les joueurs de la Toho le respectait, ou le craignait. Derrière tout les garçons, se trouvait les quelques filles qui composaient l'équipe féminine. Maki et les trois autres filles s'approchèrent. Toutes les filles accueillirent Maki en souriant. Jenny avait raison, l'équipe féminine était vraiment cool. Malheureusement, elles ne sont pas assez nombreuses. Tout juste 11. Elles forment une équipe complète mais elles n'ont aucune remplaçantes en cas de blessures. Les garçons se retournèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent les filles qui parlaient entre elles.

**- Il y a une nouvelle chez les filles apparemment,** dit Eddie Bright.

**- C'est Maki Akamine,** dirent en même temps Mark, Danny et Ed.

**- Hein ? Quoi ? Vous la connaissez ?**

**- C'est la joueuse de softball que j'ai rencontré sur Okinawa.**

**- Ah ! Celle que Ed a voulu draguer hier soir.**

Mark observa Maki de loin. Elle semblait bien s'entendre avec tout le reste de l'équipe féminine. Il reporta donc son attention sur l'entraîneur qui arrivait sur le terrain.

**- Bonjour à tous. Bienvenu pour cette nouvelle année qui commencer. La dernière pour certains d'entres vous.**

En effet Mark, Eddie, Ed, Danny d'autres joueurs, étaient en dernière année. L'an prochain, Mark partirait tenter sa chance en Europe. Quand aux autres, ils essayeront de passer pro au Japon.

**- J'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer,** reprit l'entraîneur. **Comme vous pouvez le constater, l'équipe féminine est aussi présente sur le terrain. En effet il se trouve que la directrice a estimé que les filles devaient s'entraîner avec les garçons. Vous aurez donc des entraînements mixtes cette année. Je souhaite donc la bienvenue à l'équipe féminine.**

Les filles applaudirent, fières d'être considérées comme les égales des garçons. Du coté de l'équipe masculine en revanche, des protestations commencèrent à s'élever.

**- Bouclez-la bande de babouins !** leur cria Jenny. **Si vous n'êtes pas contents, c'est la même chose.**

**- Euh… coach ?** demanda Eddie.

**- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux Eddie ?** répondit l'entraîneur, un peu méfiant.

**- Les douches aussi seront mixtes ?** demanda le garçon avec un grand sourire.

**- Euh… non. Il a été convenu, par galanterie, que les filles auront les vestiaires en premier pour se changer et se doucher. Les garçons vous passerez après !**

**- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi elles ont le droit de se doucher en premier ? C'est de l'injustice !**

**- On a pas envie de sentir vos chaussettes sales qui traînent par terre,** intervient Helena. **Et puis estimez-vous heureux ! Vous pourrez vous entraînez plus longtemps.**

Les garçons, peu convaincus, continuèrent de râler pendant un bon moment. L'entraîneur, qui sentait la tension qui régnait entre les deux équipes, décida de former des binômes mixtes pour l'échauffement.

**- Bon, pour vous échauffer, que chaque garçon choisisse une fille avec qui s'entraîner. Comme il y a plus de garçons que de filles, mettez-vous par groupes de trois pour ceux qui n'ont personnes.**

Les garçons traînèrent un peu du pied pour choisir sa coéquipière. Danny fut le premier à se décider. Il alla voir Lio et lui demanda :

**- Eh. Salut. On s'est vu ce matin en classe. Tu veux t'entraîner avec moi ?**

**- Euh… oui, d'accord,** répondit Lio, un peu gênée.

Jenny, Helena et Maki encouragèrent Lio, en sachant très bien que celle-ci trouvait Danny mignon. C'était sa chance.

Petit à petit, les binômes se formèrent. Eddie avait choisi Jenny qu'il considérait comme la plus sexy du groupe. Celle-ci accepta, en le prévenant à l'avance : s'il s'approchait un peu trop d'elle, elle lui mettrait son poing dans la figure ! Helena était partie s'entraîner avec un joueur du nom de James Norton, un défenseur.

**- Euh… Mark ? Est-ce que ça te dérange si je vais m'entraîner avec Maki ?** demanda Ed Warner. **Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je l'approche, mais là ce n'est que pour un entraînement.**

**- Fais ce que tu veux Ed. Elle est grande, je ne suis pas son grand frère.**

Le gardien de but s'approcha alors de Maki.

**- Eh Maki, ça va ?**

**- Oui très bien, et toi ?**

**- Bien. Tu veux t'entraîner avec moi ?**

**- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Je me disais justement que je me verrai au poste de gardien de but.**

**- Tu as déjà fait du foot ?**

**- Un petit peu sur mon île. J'étais toujours dans les buts.**

**- Bon et bien, parfait, on va aller s'échauffer et après je te montrerai deux ou trois trucs pour devenir un bon gardien de but.**

**- Entendu.**

Ils partirent faire quelques tours de terrains, histoire de s'échauffer un peu. Mark les regarda faire. L'entraîneur s'approcha de lui :

**- Tu n'as pas trouvé de partenaire Mark ?**

**- Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment cherché. M'entraîner avec des filles, c'est pas fait pour moi.**

**- Tu n'as pas le chois de toute façon. Tu n'as qu'à rejoindre un groupe déjà formé. Pourquoi pas le groupe de Ed ? Il est parti s'entraîner avec la nouvelle joueuse. J'aimerai que tu ailles t'entraîner avec eux et que tu me dises ce que tu penses d'elle à la fin de l'entraînement.**

**- Si vous voulez coach. Mais je peux déjà vous le dire : elle est têtue et persévérante. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de technique au football mais c'est quelqu'un qui déteste perdre et qui se battra jusqu'au bout. Et elle a l'habitude de jouer au softball, donc elle est plus habituée à se servir de ses bras, plutôt que de ses jambes.**

L'entraîneur sourit pendant que Mark rejoignait Ed et Maki. Ils finirent leurs tours d'échauffement puis se dirigèrent vers une des cages de but.

**- Bon alors, regardes bien Maki,** dit Ed. **Mark va tirer et je vais essayer de stopper son tir. L'important quand on est gardien, c'est de ne jamais quitter la balle des yeux et surtout de ne pas être effrayé.**

**- Comme au softball quoi !**

Ed se mit en place et Mark recula de plusieurs mètres, posa le ballon devant lui, et tira. Son tir était si puissant que Maki pensa que le ballon allait éclater. Ed bondit et se saisit de la balle. Malheureusement le tir était si puissant qu'Ed continuait de reculer vers sa cage même en tenant le ballon contre lui. Il dut alors faire une prise de karaté où il prit appui d'une main au sol pour se projeter en l'air et atterrir tranquillement au sol. Maki était vraiment très impressionnée, à la fois par le tir de Mark mais aussi par l'arrêt spectaculaire d'Ed.

**- Ouah c'était incroyable. Vous étiez géniaux tous les deux ! Mais je veux devenir gardienne de but, pas acrobate !**

**- Haha, ne t'en fais pas. Il n'y a qu'Ed qui puisse faire ça !** répondit Mark.

**- De plus Mark a tiré relativement fort,** poursuivit Ed. **Je ne pense pas qu'une fille soit capable de tirer comme ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de devenir une experte pour pouvoir arrêter les tirs de Jenny et des autres.**

**- C'est vrai. Je ne tire aussi fort que face à 2 gardiens : Ed et Thomas Price. Face aux filles, tu n'as pas besoin de trop forcer.**

Maki se vexa alors et lança un regard noir à Ed et Mark avant de répondre :

**- Non mais pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez ? Vous pensez peut-être que parce qu'on est des filles, on est incapables de jouer au football correctement. C'est vraiment vexant, misogyne et débile ! Vous avez quel âge ? Non mais franchement, vous me décevez les gars. Moi qui pensais que vous étiez cools. En réalité vous êtes comme les filles m'ont dit : immatures et arrogants !**

**- Non mais ne te vexe pas Maki,** répondit Ed. **On dit juste que les filles ne jouent pas au football aussi bien que les garçons, c'est tout.**

Jenny qui passait à ce moment-là avec Eddie entendit la dernière phrase du gardien de but et ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

**- La ferme Ed ! Tu te crois invincible peut-être ? Dois-je te rappeler que chaque année, ce n'est pas toi qui est nommé meilleur gardien du tournoi des lycées ? Comment s'appelle t-il déjà le numéro un ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, Thomas Price. Idem pour toi Mark. Si la Nankatsu gagne chaque année le tournée c'est qu'il y a une raison : Atton et Price sont meilleurs que vous, c'est tout.**

**- Jenny, ça ne te regarde pas ! On ne t'a pas sonné,** répondit Ed Warner pendant que Mark bouillonnait intérieurement.

**- Figures-toi que ça me regardes ! Vous parlez de l'équipe féminine dont je suis actuellement la capitaine. Donc ça me regarde !**

**- Retournes faire mumuse avec la baballe et laisse les véritables joueurs s'entraîner tranquillement !** répondit Ed méchamment.

**- Oh mais c'est qu'il s'énerve Monsieur Warner. Tu vas faire quoi ? Me frapper avec une prise de taïchi ?**

**- KA-RA-TE ! Et je t'avouerais que ça me démange. Si tu n'étais pas une fille…**

**- Et allez ! Encore ton attitude macho et misogyne. Tu ne changeras jamais. C'est dans ta nature d'être comme ça avec la gente féminine. Tu ne respectes rien, ni personne. Sauf peut-être ton bourrin de capitaine. Tu étais déjà comme ça cet été…**

**- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le bourrin ?** dit Mark d'un air menaçant.

**- Il me dit qu'Olivier Atton est meilleur que lui.**

**- ATTON EST PARTI DONC CETTE ANNEE, ON GAGNERA LE TOURNOI ET LE TITRE ! T'as pigé ?**

**- Oh oui c'est très clair,** rajouta Maki avec ironie. **Le seul moyen que vous avez de gagner c'est que le capitaine adverse soit absent. Bel esprit. Très sport.**

La dispute prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Pratiquement tous les joueurs étaient rassemblés. Les garçons contre les filles. L'entraîneur dut intervenir avant que cela ne tourne à la baston générale.

**- Non mais vous êtes malades ?** hurla le coach de la Toho. **Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous devriez prendre exemple sur Danny et Lio. Regardez ! Eux au moins, ils s'entraînent sérieusement.**

En effet, Danny et Lio était à l'autre bout du terrain en train de se faire des passes en trottinant. Ils riaient et semblaient bien s'entendre. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué la dispute qui venait d'avoir lieu. Les autres joueurs et joueuses baissèrent la tête et ne dirent rien. L'entraîneur siffla pour que Danny et Lio les rejoignent.

**- Bon, vu ce que je viens de voir et surtout d'entendre, je vais devoir prendre des décisions très importantes. La première : désormais si j'entends un seul d'entre vous tenir des propos agressifs ou misogyne, je le renvoie immédiatement de l'équipe. C'est valable pour tous et toutes ! La deuxième décision : samedi matin, je vous donne rendez-vous à 8h00 sur le terrain pour un match opposant les garçons et les filles. Je sais que normalement l'équipe féminine a ses compétitions à cette heure-là le samedi matin mais les matchs ne commencent que dans un mois. Donc samedi matin, vous avez tous intérêt à être présent !**

Des soupirs se firent entendre parmi les joueurs qui se râlaient de devoir se lever si tôt et donc rater le peu de grasse matinée qu'ils avaient. Certains étaient même énervés de devoir se lever seulement pour affronter des filles mais ils ne dirent rien devant l'entraîneur. Les filles en revanche étaient assez contentes. L'entraîneur poursuivit son discours :

**- Et enfin, dernière décision : je nomme à titre provisoire Danny en tant que capitaine de l'équipe masculine et Lio capitaine de l'équipe féminine.**

**- Hein ? Quoi ?** firent tous les joueurs dont Danny et Lio.

**- Vous m'avez tous très bien entendu. Tant que Mark et Jenny s'entêteront dans cette attitude de conflit, ils ne seront pas nommés capitaines. Je veux une bonne entente entre les deux équipes, et donc entre les deux capitaines.**

**- Mais… mais… nous on ne veut pas être capitaines !** dirent Danny et Lio.

**- Vous n'avez pas le choix de toute façon. Ma décision est prise. Tant que la mentalité de Mark et Jenny n'aura pas évolué, vous serez capitaines des équipes. Un point c'est tout. L'entraînement est fini. Vous m'avez tellement énervé que je n'ai pas envie de voir vos têtes de gamins immatures plus longtemps ! Les filles : à la douche. Les garçons : vous attendez là que les filles aient fini. Pas de discussion.**

Les joueurs obéirent en silence. Les filles se dirigèrent vers les douches et les garçons s'assirent sur la pelouse du terrain en attendant. Danny s'approcha de Mark et lui dit :

**- Je suis vraiment désolé, Mark. Je ne voulais pas… Je n'y suis pour rien, je te jure.**

**- Fermes-là Danny. Tu gaspilles ta salive. Ne m'adresse pas la parole sale traître. Sans moi tu ne serais rien du tout. Je t'ai toujours pris sous mon aile et toi, tu me doubles dès que tu le peux.**

**- Mais… Mais…**

**- Dégage… capitaine !**


End file.
